Various types of vehicles, such as jet airplanes and helicopters, utilize turbine engines as a primary power source for locomotion or auxiliary power sources. Turbine engines may include a compressor section, in which inlet air is compressed, followed by a combustor section in which fuel is combusted with the compressed air to generate exhaust gas. The exhaust gas is then directed to a turbine section, wherein energy is extracted from the exhaust gas, typically using multiple rotating disks with blades integrally attached, or “blisks,” connected to a common bearing and/or shaft.
During the operation of the turbine engines, due to various forces and vibrations, the blades on the blisks often vibrate or oscillate. Multiple blades, or other portions of the blisks, may oscillate at the same frequency, or very similar frequencies, depending on manufacturing tolerances. This synchronous action greatly increases the stresses experienced by the blades and the blisks as a whole. Over time, this can fatigue the blisks, especially the joints between the disks and the blades, which results in the blisks having to be repaired or replaced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide rotary body that is designed to minimize the stresses that are experienced during operation of a turbine engine. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.